Regret
by kibainuzukalover
Summary: Takes place after Slash and Destroy. Basically my OC dies, and then something unexpected happens that changes everything. Rated T just to be safe. *Character death*
1. Laila's death

Mikey had just woken up after a long night's sleep. Sadly for him, it was four in the morning. He yawned, and went into the kitchen, noticing Laila on the phone. Laila was wearing her skull jacket and gloves. Her black mask was tied around her arm. Mikey looked in the fridge and found some pizza. He reheated and secretly listened to Laila's phone conversation.

"Yes, I'm going it doesn't matter if you like it or not..."

"You're not my mother, now I'm going to go, and you're either going to help me, or go against me."

"Alright, fine, but I'm going tomorrow night, no matter what." Laila hung up the phone, and sighed. She was on the phone with Karai, and they were talking about going to face Slash again.

"Morning, Mikey." Laila finally noticed Mikey when she went to get her pain relief medicine out of the cabinet.

"Morning Laila." Mikey sat down at the table wolfing his pizza down. Laila sighed as she was drinking some Gatorade. Laila wanted to face Slash again, but she knew she couldn't without Karai, or someone to back her up.

"Mikey, you know where the bandages are?"

"Last I saw them, they were in the dojo." Laila got up and noticed the bandages on the counter so she grabbed them and went back to the table. Mikey was eating pizza and Laila slowly started undoing the bandages on her arm, revealing a deep gash that ran down her arm. Mikey looked up just in time to notice the gash before Laila quickly started bandaging it up again. She noticed blood immediately get on the bandages as soon as she was done wrapping her arm back up.

"Laila, what happened to your arm?" Laila realized Mikey saw the gash.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. I mean ANYONE!" Mikey nodded as he kept eating his pizza.

"It was Slash. I was with Karai and he ambushed us. He was babbling about something. I was just focused on living. I managed to survive, but I got severely injured and Slash cut my arm." Mikey was shocked. He thought he had heard the last of Slash.

"So you were on the phone with-"

"Karai, yes. She doesn't want me going to get my rematch anytime soon, but I'm going tomorrow night." Unexpectantly to either of them, Raph was listening to the whole thing on the other side of the door.

"Laila, you could get killed if you go before you heal." Mikey was trying to convince her to stay put until she recovered but Laila refused.

"Mikey, I already made up my mind." Laila replied and that managed to make Mikey shut up. Laila finished her drink before going into her room. Laila laid down on her bed and looked at the picture of her, Karai and her mother smiling. Laila sighed and looked up at her ceiling. This would probably be her last night alive so she decided to savor everything that happened before tomorrow night. Laila decided to take a light nap before training. So she laid in bed and closed her eyes. The problem? She couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the day she first got attacked by Slash. She remembered how Karai had saved her at the last minute from getting killed by Slash. She remembered April's reaction when she noticed all of Laila's cuts.

"Knock Knock..."

"Yeah?"

"Time for training." Laila looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:00.

'How long was I thinking?' Laila thought to herself as she headed towards the dojo, where everyone else was.

"Laila, you're late."

"Sorry sensei." The look in Laila's eyes showed Splinter that he shouldn't persist on why she was late.

"Laila, Donatello, you two fight first." Laila got in her fight stance while Donnie got ready to fight. Splinter nodded and the two attacked each other. Laila blocked every swing Donnie made at her with his bow-staff. Every hit Laila blocked managed to land on one of her injuries, causing her to hiss in pain. Laila grabbed Donnie's bow-staff and threw him against the wall.

"Enough!" Laila fixed her mask and walked out of the dojo. A curious Leo following. Laila went back into her room and noticed her upgraded gloves that she had asked Karai to work on were there on her desk. Laila made sure the gloves fit before her T-phone rang.

"Heyo. He was sighted where? Yeah I'll be right there, yes I'm going, and fine I'll go alone." Laila hung up the phone, grabbed her gloves and headed topside to go find Slash. Laila knew she might die. After a little while, she arrived at the rooftop where he was last seen. When Laila got on the rooftop, he was nowhere to be seen. Laila kept her guard up as she searched for evidence that led to where he was. After finding nothing, she was just about to leave when she heard his voice. Before she could react, Slash slammed her into the wall, giving her a concussion. Laila struggled to regain consciousness as Slash punched her as hard as he could in the stomach. Laila was bleeding but not giving up.

"Face it, Laila; you're a fool, just like your brothers." Slash threw up against the wall again, and Laila felt faint. She knew she wouldn't be able to face him with her injuries, but she didn't care. Laila felt her stomach cave in when Slash hit her with his spike-ball weapon. Laila collapsed and Slash left.

"LAILA!" Raph ran over and took her in his arms, the other three following.

"G-guys?" Laila was struggling to breathe, her heartbeat slowing.

"We got to get you to Splinter…"

"Don't bother, it's too late…"

"No! Don't say that!" Mikey grabbed her hand while Donnie tried to stop the bleeding.

"Guys, I love you…"

"Laila. Please we need you...Don't die." Leo had tears pouring down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry guys, good….bye." With that, Laila's body went cold and Raph pulled her dead body, close to him, crying.

"Laila, no….." When they went home, the toll was hard. Mikey stopped smiling, Donnie locked himself in his lab, and wouldn't come out, Leo started cutting his wrists, and Raph locked himself in his room, crying every-night. The brothers stopped talking, but they were all thinking the same thoughts without even realizing it.


	2. Leo's regret and unexpected appearance

Leo sighed as he stared at the knife in his hand, tears rolling down his cheeks. He slashed his arm with the knife and set the knife aside. All he could do was blame himself. He noticed her picture on his nightstand and grabbed the picture. The photo was of them when Laila first joined him watching Space Heroes.

"Laila, this is all my fault. I should've…." He paused; more tears ran down his face. "I should've protected you…I failed you Laila, I failed to protect you." Leo went into the kitchen, still having tears roll down his face. April was eating a slice of pizza when he walked in. April noticed the tears on his face.

"Leo, what's wrong?" April hugged Leo and he broke down, crying on his shoulder. "Leo..."

"Laila….she's…..gone." April's eyes widened as she hugged Leo tighter.

"Well, you can go find her and see if she's okay..."

"April, she's…dead." Just him saying that made him breakdown even more. Leo let go of April, grabbed his tea and went back in his room. April was still trying to comprehend it. She had just seen Laila alive yesterday. Leo felt like a failure. He promised Laila he'd protect her. He failed her. He noticed an old photo album of him and Laila. Leo didn't want to look at it because it'd only hurt more. All he saw in his dreams were her and he kept hearing her voice but nobody there. He remembered Splinter saying that everything happened for a reason. If that was true, why did God take Laila back to heaven? What he didn't get is why Laila even went to face Slash in the first place. Then there was a knock at Leo's door.

"Yeah?"

"It is me, my son." Leo unlocked the door and let his sensei in as he sat down on his bed, crying. Splinter pulled him into a hug and Leo cried even more.

"It's all my fault, Sensei."

"Leonardo, everyone here knows how you feel. She had great meaning to us all…" Leo knew Splinter was affected by this severely also.

"Sensei, I loved her, with everything I had in me." Leo's body trembled as he cried. Splinter rubbed his shell.

"She may be gone, but never forgotten." Splinter let go of his son and left. Neither of them noticed Laila, alive, and in the windowsill.


End file.
